


Diferente tipo de amor.

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, Liga MX, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Tigres UANL, holy crap what am I doing, just ignore this it was for ceci
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: Le parecía completamente adorable, ¿Era extraño que pensase así de un hombre? Ciertamente, no sucedía con el resto de sus dirigidos, pero es que Gignac no era cualquiera. Gignac siempre era su caso a parte.





	Diferente tipo de amor.

En el comedor del hotel no había espacio para la calma, e incluso cuando el partido tenía casi tres horas de haber terminado e incluso cuando las celebraciones estaban programadas para una hora después, una vez que los jugadores hubiesen tomado una charla de equipo y una cena mesurada.

 

Esas habían sido las condiciones de Ferretti. Usualmente, ni en sueños hubiese otorgado su consentimiento para que la plantilla entera asistiese a una fiesta de celebración a sólo unas horas del juego, pero esa noche era distinta. Esa noche realmente podía declararse en estado de alegría y la razón de su felicidad tenía nombre y dorsal diez en la camiseta.

 

André Pierre Gignac. El delantero, sentado frente a él en la mesa, llevaba toda la velada sin dejar de reír. Ya fuese por un comentario propio o una broma de sus compañeros, el ambiente se mantenía jubiloso, pero lo más curioso era el modo en que no cesaba esa traviesa sonrisa suya: esa que asomaba cada vez que conectaba miradas con su director técnico e inevitablemente le obligaba a mirar a su plato, tanto que sus mejillas se coloreasen de nuevo.

 

El entrenador lo notaba, por supuesto, pero no se lo recalcaba. Le parecía completamente adorable, ¿Era extraño que pensase así de un hombre? Ciertamente, no sucedía con el resto de sus dirigidos, pero es que Gignac no era cualquiera. Gignac siempre era _su_  caso a parte.

 

¿Qué podía decir? Era una especie de sentimiento revivido. Esa alegría por un inigualable jugador. Un letal goleador que le causase tremenda elación, una máquina dentro del brasileño que, desde Cardozo, con quien las cosas no habían terminado exactamente bien, jamás había vuelto a funcionar: eso hasta la llegada de su actual diez.

 

Fuera del campo, era esa su parte favorita; se trataba de un hombre extrovertido, terriblemente testarudo y, sin embargo, cien por ciento comprometido con el equipo en el que estaba, y si de algo podía enorgullecerse totalmente, eso era de ser el primer timonel con quien hubiese formado una relación tan concordante.

 

Podían llamarlo codependencia, pero no era la palabra exacta. Se mantenían en pie, bien el uno al otro y esa era la fórmula de cada gol. Uno lo hacía feliz, otro lo volvía mejor jugador. Realmente le apreciaba y no podía dejar de mirarle: sencillo, pero él era su goleador y estaba de vuelta; así lo admitiese o no, su favorito.

 

  
—¿Qué pasa, Tuca? –Para los jugadores era “el profe”, pero nunca había querido corregir al delantero. No podía definir si por gusto o por practicidad– ¿Fue bueno el gol, no?

 

—Sí, fue bueno.

 

—¿Por qué me mira tanto, entonces? –Cuestionaba con una risa nerviosa.

 

—Nada. Hoy me sacaste una sonrisa.

 

—Use la pierna izquierda, que me ha pedido tanto que lo haga con la izquierda, ¿No es así?

 

—Felicidades, es por tu bien. No puedo tener al frente a alguien que no sepa resolver con ambas piernas a la red sola. Es por tu bien.

 

—La verdad, sólo lo hice por usted –Mencionaba con la mirada distraída en la orilla de la mesa, ello antes de soltar una pequeña risa– sólo quería que no me molestara más con eso.

 

—Terco como una mula, carajo…

 

—Pero lo hice ¿No estaba orgulloso?

 

—Todavía. Sigues siendo mi orgullo, André.

 

—¡Eh, qué pedo! –Lanzaba Aquino en tono de broma desde el lugar junto a su técnico– ¡Ahí se ve el favoritismo, profe! ¡¿Ve cómo sí lo quiere más a él?!

 

  
El francés volvía a sonrojarse en una tímida risa. Destino, alegría y una relación muy extraña. Un distinto tipo de aprecio o un sentimiento nuevo, no lo sabía, pero André-Pierre Gignac era muy especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no sé. Una amiga me mostró cierto post acerca de cómo Gignac era el único que hacía sonreír al Tuca y pues... Acepté el reto. Nunca creí que lo haría jajaja


End file.
